gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerina Arquette
Cerina Arquette is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the female protagonists of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Jyna Violette, Tazz Haywood, Rokket Diaz, Vert Henderson, Victorriea Cooper, Kodama Purrott, Bunny Coscroge, and Guarnet Underwood and Oliver Kimachi who are both later allied and joined the crew. Cerina is an actress, a model, a fashion designer, Pop singer, entertainer, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors along with Akagi Palmer, and the leader and partner in mission, combat, and training, Blossom Kurenai She is a lifelong best friend of Blossom Kurenai, Akagi Palmer, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, Tazz Haywood, Vert Henderson, Victorriea Cooper, Kodama Purrott, and Rokket Diaz, and a rival of Bomber Yong Jericho, Velvet Leonhart, Oliver Kimachi, and Guarnet Underwood, who is at first a rival but friendly, and later became love interest to her. Biography Appearance Cerina is a tall, slender, athletic, and curvy young woman with a physically fit build and buxom figure. She has a pale skin, medium length blonde hair in two middle pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, crystal blue eyes, and full plump lips with a lipstick. Personality Cerina Arquette is a friendly, cheerful, energetic, outgoing, playful, cute, ditzy, sweet, carefree, and fun-loving kind of woman. She is very independent and mature at some point, and is still shown to be bright and naive at often time. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a shiny white open sort sleeve cropped leather puffer jacket with big puffy sleeves on both shoulders, lined electric blue rims, pink trims, and pink heart on the back. Underneath the jacket is a shiny light blue sleeveless/spaghetti strap catsuit which exposes her chest to show of her ample cleavage, combined with a shiny light blue skirt. She also wears a black fingerless grappling gloves with white trims, black boots, and a white utility belt. Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a short shiny crystal blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a zipper goes from her neck to her stomach. Underneath is her deep pink sports bra with a white heart motif which exposes her chest out of her jumpsuit and shows her ample cleavage, a black boots, black grappling gloves, a black belt with three pink heart prints. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Prologue ''(In-Game Text)'' Cerina Arquette, a famous Hollywood action movie actress and a Pop Star striving to become a fan favorite celebrity worldwide. She entered and won 10 various martial arts champion competitions in a row. When she return back to Hollywood from the previous championchip. Suddenly, her acting career and came to a halt due to the news about the familiar tournament that involves crossovers from past and present, but not for a farewell from becoming a fame. Cerina felt it all began when a humanoid android ambush Athena's friend, Sie Kensou into the portal She cried when she heard of the Kensou's disappearance. "If only I have superpowers and superhuman strength to save other people's lives just like Athena..." says Cerina. With her movie career came to a hiatus, Cerina lost her livelihood, an unfortunate turn that quickly led to a very unfulfilling life. About the same time, Cerina received an invitation from Tina Armstrong, Hitomi, and Leifang to train and spar with them. Cerina saw this as a good opportunity to experience new fighting styles and accepted their invitation. She is prepared and entered the tournament to the all the acting confidence back. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Cerina taught a lot of discipline of various fighting style of Kickboxing, Chinese Martial Arts/Chinese Boxing, Karate, and Pro Wrestling to create a very unique fighting style. She is also an-all around fighter that created a superb martial arts style. Cerina's fighting style is characterized by Gymnastics moves combined with many dance-like, acrobatic maneuvers - graceful and versatile spins, cartwheels, handstands, tumbles and pirouettes along with her various martial arts. This fighting style is probably learned and developed by Lili from Tekken series. This is probably why some of her moves often reflect her personality. Powers * Sense - Cerina can sense the presence of people nearby. * Superheroine - Cerina have the ability of superhuman powers. ** Super-human strength, speed, and agility. ** Superior fighting skills. * Ergokinesis '''- Cerina has a incredible power of light blue energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Cerina can gather light blue chi energy. ** Energy Attack '''- Akagi can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Psionics - Cerina is a powerful psychic, being capable of harnessing several psionic abilities. Her psychic energy has a light blue tint. ** Telepathy - Cerina can project her thoughts into other people's minds. She can also read another person's mind in order to check for that person's superficial thoughts. She can also probe an area and search for a specific person or train of thought. ** Psychokinesis - Cerina can move objects with her mind, bypassing laws of physics, such as gravity. She can simply focus her mind on a nearby object and move it through the air, in any way she wants, with her willpower alone. In a combat situation, though, when her mental focus is limited and impaired, she has to charge psychic energy on the target object or person by touching it, in order to move it with her psychokinesis. ** Psychic projectile - Cerina can condense her psychic energy into the shape of a ball and fire it at her opponent. ** Psychic energy strikes - Cerina can materialize and coalesce psychic energy on her limbs, in order to strengthen her physical attacks. ** Teleportation - Cerina can bend space with her mind in order to move herself, objects or other people from one place to another without the need of physical movement. Her ability to teleport has two main variations. The first, the one often used in battle, is a mix of teleportation and illusion casting. She visibly moves from one place to another in a blurred, intangible state and with amazing speed, while leaving behind an illusion of herself, in order to confuse her opponent. The second variation has her creating portals and navigating through them. Her portals take the shape of light blue spheres of different sizes that can transport herself, objects or other people to other locations. ** Psychic Reflector - Cerina can create a shield-like barrier that deflects projectiles. Being made of pure psychic energy, this barrier may also be used to cause damage. With more focus and effort, Athena can create a more powerful version of the barrier that takes the shape of a big energy ball that not only reflects projectiles, but also causes more damage if contact is made. * Sound Power - Cerina can control the power of the sound. ** Supersonic Scream - Cerina has the ability to control and perform the power of super/ultrasonic scream at super high volume. * Multiple Attacks '''- Cerina can channel his ki energy into her arms to deliver multiple punches at a very fast ratio. Skills * '''Singing and Performing - Cerina is a Pop star of established fame. She is an accomplished singer who has many fans, including Tina Armstrong, Honey (Fighting Vipers), and Athena Asamiya. She has found success among male and female fans alike. Character Relationships * Blossom Kurenai - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Akagi Palmer - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Kagome Palmer - Her lifelong best friend, stunt double/partner in role and understudy. * Jyna Violette - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Bunny Cosgrove - Her lifelong best friend. * Vert Henderson - Her lifelong best friend and sidekick * Tazz Haywood - Her friend. * Kodama Purrott - Her friend. * Rokket Diaz - Her friendly rival and friend. * Oliver Kimachi - Who was saved by him from Gordon's evil plans, and later became ally with Cerina. * Guarnet Underwood - Her friendly rival, ally, and love interest to Cerina. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival, counterpart, and ally. * Velvet Leonhart - Her rival and ally. * Athena Asamiya - Her idol. * Honey (Fighting Vipers) - Her idol. * May(Guilty Gear) - Her friendly rival. * Elphelt Valentine - Her friendly rival. * Tina Armstrong - Her friendly rival and idol. * Hitomi - Her friendly rival. * Leifang - Her friendly rival. * Honoka - Her friendly rival. * Asuka Kazama - Her friendly rival. * Lili De Rochefort - Her friendly rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists